


Twin Temptations

by Cecilia1204



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Ben and Kylo are twins, Consensual Sex, Divorcee Rey, Double Penetration, Explicit Sex, F/M, No underage, Older Woman/Younger Man, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, breylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25549555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecilia1204/pseuds/Cecilia1204
Summary: Recent divorcee Rey moves into her new home and soon meets her new neighbours, twins Ben and Kylo, who are both much younger than her.  What's a woman to do when two gorgeous, incredibly sexy men want her?  At the same time?
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 43
Kudos: 228





	Twin Temptations

**Author's Note:**

> What's better than one Ben Solo? Two of them!
> 
> I've had a need to get this Breylo fic out of my system because damn, if the thought of being the meat in that sandwich isn't enticing. This one is totally self-indulgent. And Rey is the older one in this because we older women deserve our toy boys too ;-)
> 
> If you haven't figured it out, it's pretty much mostly smut, so hit that back button if you don't like. Then again, if you read the tags, and you're still here, enjoy.

Heaving a sigh of relief, Rey sat down on her small terrace, determined to enjoy a fragrant cup of tea and enjoy a few moments rest before continuing her unpacking.

The scent of her tea filled her senses as she reflected on how far she’d come in the last year.

Finally, at the age of thirty-five, Rey was her own woman, beholden to no one. Her success or failure would depend solely on her. Never again would she allow herself to rely on anyone else to tell her how to live her life, what she could do and who she could associate with.

It had taken a year for her divorce to come through, her ex-husband fighting bitterly to stop her from getting half their assets, assets that she’d worked for as much as he did. Assets that she had no qualms claiming as just payment for all he’d put her through.

Having grown up in foster care, Rey had aged out, gladly leaving the abusive home she’d been in for the last three years and scraped a living by working two jobs, renting a tiny bedsit while saving to afford to go to university. She wanted to study mechanical engineering, was planning to apply for a scholarship but knew she’d need funds to be able to afford the incidentals.

One of the regulars at the coffee shop she worked at succeeded in turning her head, his suave good looks different to anything she’d known growing up in the poor socio-economic area of her foster home.

Armitage Hux was educated, moderately well off, ten years older than her and he quickly showed a marked interest in her. Not having any experience with boys, too busy trying to survive her circumstances and getting the best grades she could, he was like Prince Charming to her naïve sensibilities.

It didn’t take much to get her to go out with him and even less time to get her into his bed. If losing her virginity to him wasn’t the fairy-tale she’d hoped for, she shrugged it off, knowing few first times were rarely good for a woman.

Within weeks, Rey considered herself completely in love with him and when he asked her to marry him, she accepted before he even finished asking the question. Less than a year since meeting him, Rey found herself a married woman, living in his large house near the city centre where he worked in finance. She’d barely turned twenty.

She couldn’t remember how long it took Rey to realise that Hux had basically moulded her to become the perfect little wife, with her sole focus being meeting his needs, keeping him happy. Without noticing, her own needs were swept aside, her plans to go to university shelved indefinitely.

Hux needed her to act as his hostess as he climbed the corporate ladder, dressing her up like a doll, requiring she mingled with his friends and foes alike. This role meant she had to keep in shape, learn the art of makeup, learn how to cook like a chef, all while keeping him sexually satisfied as well. Travel was also involved on occasion when Hux was trying to woo a potential client and he would trot her out like a well-trained show dog.

At first, this was all so exciting to Rey. She felt like a modern day Cinderella. The clothes she wore would have paid for her university fees. She spent hours at the hairdresser’s, had weekly facials, manicures, pedicures. The lot.

Hux liked to see her dress up in tight clothes to show off her lithe figure, not minding that her breasts were smaller than she would have liked. He always claimed he was more a leg man anyway, and many of her dresses were very short to show off her assets.

Rey could not pinpoint the exact moment when her life began to sour. When the life of a trophy wife began to leave a bad taste in her mouth. 

Maybe it was when Hux completely dismissed her wish to enrol in university, telling him that the indolent lifestyle she led was not enough anymore. He spoke to her like she was a child, claiming that once she became a mother, she’d be too busy to go to uni. At the beginning of their marriage, she’d looked forward to that, eager to hold her own child but Hux had insisted he wanted her for himself for a few years. By this time, she’d stopped wanting a child, with him anyway. It was only when she started making noise about studying that he seemed to change his mind and suddenly become enthusiastic about becoming a father.

Without his knowledge, she had an IUD implanted. When she’d told him that if she wasn’t pregnant within a year, he had to let her enrol, Hux had agreed, certain his potency was great enough that he’d impregnate her within weeks.

As expected, she didn’t fall pregnant within their agreed timeframe and began agitating about studying again. 

Once again, Hux disagreed and since he held the purse strings, Rey was stuck. Without a job, no formal education, and being financially dependent on her husband, she had no option but to accept his decision.

The marriage became increasingly bitter and when word started filtering through from the catty mouths of other corporate wives and mistresses that Hux was having an affair, Rey couldn’t even find it in her to care.

Since she had no control over her life, Rey began controlling the only thing she could: her food intake. 

She stopped working out and began eating everything that was bad for her in large quantities. Alcohol had always been a part of her life with Hux but now she began to drink wine for her own pleasure and to forget.

As expected, her weight began to creep up and soon, none of her clothes were fitting her, requiring she spend more to buy larger sizes.

Hux began berating her for letting herself go, calling her names and belittling her constantly. He left their bed and slept in the spare room, when he came home at all. To Rey, it was a relief. She didn’t want him near her anyway.

He stopped hiding his affairs, even to the point of taunting her with descriptions of the model-thin mistresses he was sleeping with.

Rey’s life began to spiral down, and by thirty-three, she was a shadow of the girl who’d left her foster carer full of dreams and ambitions. She begged Hux for a divorce but the sadistic beast refused, taking some sort of pleasure at watching her self-destruct. He told her she was welcome to leave but that she wouldn’t get a cent of his hard-earned money. She’d just be a fat, ugly, unwanted, penniless divorcee.

It was only when she met Rose in the library one day, when it had all become too much and she’d sat in an isolated corner and sobbed silently, that she had a glimmer of hope. Rose was one of the librarians and had found her, her gentle touch and compassionate tone allowing Rey to unload on to the stranger.

Rose had introduced her to her husband, Finn, a lawyer, who agreed to help her get a divorce and sue Hux for half his assets, insisting that she was entitled to it after thirteen years of marriage.

As expected, the divorce was bitter, Hux fighting her the whole way, his face often becoming as red as his hair while she spoke of the emotional and financial abuse he’d subjected her to for years.

Despite the stress of the proceedings, Rey’s began taking care of herself again. Hux had moved out and Rey took the opportunity to start working out again. She didn’t want to return to the stick-thin woman Hux had demanded her to be but a healthy weight for her age. If she was curvier than before, so be it. She didn’t care what men thought of her. She was done with them.

When the judge granted her a decree nisi, and ordered their assets be split equally between them, Rey felt a huge weight lift from her shoulders. 

She was free!

It took months for all their assets to be split as well as putting the house on the market, but finally, her last link to Hux was severed.

The proceeds of the divorce were substantial enough that it allowed her to purchase a small townhouse that suited her needs perfectly. She even planned to get herself a cat or two, Hux never allowing her to have a pet.

She had enrolled in university and would be starting in a couple of months. Time enough to move in, get settled and enjoy her new single life. 

That she was still suffering from the lingering effects of the divorce, she couldn’t deny. She still felt unattractive and was struggling with her self-esteem. It wasn’t that she wanted to attract male attention, at least not for a long time, but she hoped to feel good about herself again eventually. So many years of being belittled and treated like property had left its mark on her.

The day after moving in, she pulled into her driveway, car loaded with groceries, preparing to stock her new pantry, humming the song that had been playing.

“Need any help with those?” the low, deep, masculine voice behind her had her jumping a mile in the air before spinning around, clutching a hand to her racing heart. A young man, probably mid-twenties, stood behind her, his hand in the air as if to show he meant no harm. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you. I live next door and I saw that you’re loaded with bags as I checked my mail so I just thought I’d see if you needed a hand carrying them inside.” 

Rey took him in, unable to deny that he was a very good looking man, incredibly tall and built like an athlete. He had an angular face that wouldn’t be considered classically handsome, but his large nose, plump lips and soulful whiskey eyes made it an intriguing one. A face that would only become more appealing as he matured. His midnight black hair was on the shorter side but long enough to cover his ears which were adorably large, and looked so soft. Rey had always had a thing for sexy hair, and his was luscious.

Mentally shaking her head, Rey put those thoughts aside. He was at least ten years younger and probably had women swarming around him. She was a slightly overweight divorcee that, while not old enough to be his mother, may as well be.

“That’s alright. I was in a world of my own,” she replied with a smile.

“I’m Kylo, by the way,” he grinned, his slightly uneven teeth framed by his lovely dimples as he held out his hand.

Taking it in hers, she felt a thrill race up her spine as their skin touched. _Stop it, Rey_ , she chided herself. _He’s too young for you and he’d never be interested in you anyway_. It had obviously been too long since she’d had sex.

“Rey,” she replied. She’d gladly dropped her married name. She’d hated being called ‘Rey Hux’. “Nice to meet you, Kylo. So you live next door?”

Kylo nodded. “My brother and I share the place. I’ve been away with work and only got back last night. You just move in?”

“Yesterday. I’m still getting settled in and I needed to stock up,” she replied, pointing to her groceries.

“Let me help you with those,” offered Kylo, moving to grab about six bags in one go, his arms bulging under his t-shirt.

“You don’t have to,” protested Rey weakly, unable to stop herself from admiring the way he filled out his clothes. Oh, to be young and pretty again. 

“It’s no problem, Rey,” he insisted, waiting for her to open the door.

With a shrug, Rey picked up another few bags and led him inside. The townhouses were all a similar style so Ben seemed to know where her kitchen was, placing the bags on the kitchen counter. “I’ll just grab the rest.”

The house was a bit bare still, as Rey’s new furniture was due to arrive during the week, and she only had a small table and a couple of chairs in the open plan kitchen. Kylo returned with the rest of the groceries.

“Thank you, Kylo. I appreciate your help. It would have taken me a few trips to get all these in,” said Rey, a little flustered at the way Kylo was looking at her. “Can I get you a drink? I don’t have much yet but-“

“No, it’s fine. I’d better get going. I’ve got some work to do,” he replied, his eyes warm. “It’s been great meeting you, Rey. You’ll have to meet Ben, my brother, some time.”

“I’d love to,” she smiled. “I’m happy to get to know my neighbours. Thank you again for your help, Kylo.”

With a smile and a wave, Kylo left the house and Rey slumped over the counter. She’d never been attracted to younger men, but he was something else. If only she’d met him when she was eighteen instead of Hux. Shaking her head, she set to unpacking her groceries, a thankless but necessary task.

The next few days were busy and she put her attractive young neighbour out of her mind as she took delivery of her new furniture and caught up with Rose. Rose giggled when Rey told her about the eye-candy who lived next door and suggested she get Kylo to carry her bags in every time she shopped.

The doorbell rang the following Saturday, dragging Rey from her sleep. Blearily noting it was 9.30am, she groaned when it rang again. Rose had stayed late so, while it wasn’t that early, Rey had to drag herself downstairs, hastily pulling on her silky robe over her shorts and tank top.

Resisting the urge to snap at the unwelcome visitor, her words were knocked out of her when she saw who stood on her doorstep. “Kylo!” As his name left her mouth, her sleepy brain picked up on an anomaly. She was sure he didn’t have a short moustache and goatee when she saw him last. How did he grow it so quickly in four days?

“Ah, no. I’m Ben. Kylo’s brother. We get mixed up a lot,” he grinned.

Rey’s eyebrows shot up. Twins! There were two practically identical hot young men living next door. Double the eye candy.

“I’m sorry, Kylo never mentioned you were twins,” apologised Rey, admiring the equally impressive body of her other neighbour. Other than the facial hair, the two of them were identical, down to their height and width. Unbidden thoughts of being surrounded by the twins’ naked bodies tried to take her focus but she forced the forbidden images away. “What can I do for you?”

Ben’s eyes roamed up her body, taking in her legs that were visible under her short robe, not hiding the way he took in her ample breasts, the tank top not hiding much, even with the robe. “Kylo was telling me he’d met our new neighbour the other day and I wanted to offer to cut your grass while I did ours.”

“Oh, you don’t have to do that,” protested Rey.

Waving her protest aside, Ben smiled down at her. “It’s no problem at all. It’s not like we’ve got acres of the stuff, is it?”

The townhouses didn’t have much grass and Rey was planning to buy a push mower or pay someone to do it for her. “Thanks for the offer, Ben. If it’s not too much trouble, I’d appreciate the help.”

“Great. I’ll do your backyard too, if you want?”

“Thanks.”

Nodding his head, Ben stepped back. “I’ll be out shortly, Rey.” Giving her a small salute, Ben walked back to his yard, Rey huffed out a breath and leaned back against the door, fanning herself. 

She heard the mower start up and went back upstairs to get dressed. Stepping to the door to her balcony, she looked down and gasped. From up here, she could easily see into Ben and Kylo’s backyard and what a sight it was.

It was promising to be warm day and Ben had taken off his shirt, his magnificent pale torso rippling with muscles pushing the mower up and down his backyard. Stepping behind the blind, not wanting to be caught looking like a creep, Rey watched the young man, admiring the way his shorts rode low on his hips, his Adonis Belt mouth-watering. From where she stood, she noted how his chest was bare but had a delicious snail-trail that drew the eye downwards. The soft material of his shorts hinted at Ben being proportionate. 

Just as she was idly wondering if Kylo’s body was identical, the man himself stepped out from inside the house, also wearing only a pair of sweatpants and Rey got her answer. The two brothers were like Greek gods and she bit her lip as Kylo handed Ben his phone.

She couldn’t help the desire rising within her as she stared at the two beautiful men. The way they moved, Ben’s bicep rippling as he pushed back his sweaty hair, Kylo’s abdominals tightening as he laughed at something his twin said. 

Unconsciously, Rey reached down into her shorts and rubbed herself, surprised at how wet she was. There was no time to get right into it as their yards were too small to take long and Ben would be needing to access her own backyard, but she was definitely going to keep this image in mind for later. She made a mental note to check that her vibrator was fully charged.

Stripping to take a quick shower, she caught a glimpse of her own body and grimaced a little. The only thing about her fuller figure that she liked was her breasts. They used to be practically non-existent but they were nice and full and she had cleavage now. Despite losing weight, she still had bigger thighs and there was no denying the softness of her belly, complete with stretch marks. Objectively, she knew she was of average weight, but remembering how slim she used to be in her twenties, she felt fat. 

And yet, even when she was super slim, Hux made her feel unattractive because she felt her only worth was her looks. She knew that was a subconscious reason she put the weight on during her marriage. It was a form of revenge, even if it hurt her more than the bastard she’d married.

Shrugging, she stepped in the shower. There was no point wishing for something she wouldn’t get. The twins were way too young and too hot for someone like her. They would never look at her the same way they would have when she was twenty. Besides, there were two of them. How could she choose, even if she did have the opportunity? 

She’d never considered the fantasy of a threesome before and the thought was titillating. Having those four hands all over her body, taking their cocks into her body, one at a time and even together, kept her hot and bothered as she showered. She definitely needed that vibrator.

After giving Ben access to her backyard, she pottered around her kitchen, trying to keep her ogling subtle, even though he’d put on a t-shirt when he came over. The mower turned off and the massive, sweaty body of Ben stood at her rear French doors, lifting the hem of his t-shirt to wipe his face and Rey almost swooned to see his taut abdomen so closely.

“All done,” he told her.

“Thank you so much. You didn’t have to do it. I would have paid a lawn service,” replied Rey. “Let me get you a drink. It’s the least I can do.”

Taking off his shoes so he wouldn’t track grass in her house, he walked to kitchen bench and took a seat. “Water’s fine, thanks.” As Rey grabbed some ice, he watched her. “No husband or boyfriend to do the job?”

Handing him a glass, Rey shook her head. “Divorced. What about you and Kylo? I bet you have girlfriends lined up.”

Ben chuckled. “Nope. We’ve both been too busy for anything serious.”

“What do you do?”

“I’m run my own IT Data business and Kylo’s a lawyer.”

“Impressive,” said Rey. “So young and so ambitious.”

“We’re not that young. We’re twenty-five,” he retorted.

“From my view point, you’re babies,” she laughed.

“Oh come on, you’re hardly in your dotage,” he replied. “You’re what? Thirty?”

Rey flushed at his flirty tone. “Try thirty-five.”

“You don’t look it.”

A little flustered, Rey shrugged. “Thank you. That’s sweet of you.” She watched as he finished off his water, the corded muscles of his throat jumping as he swallowed and her mouth went dry. To take her mind off it, Rey just said the first thing that entered her mind. “You two are really identical, aren’t you? If it wasn’t for your facial hair, I’d struggle to tell you apart.”

Ben laughed and nodded. “It used to drive our teachers mad. The number of times we swapped classes and they never found out. We even took some of each other’s exams.”

“No,” she gasped with a laugh.

He nodded. “I’m better at maths and he’s better at English, so at uni we may or may not have taken the odd exam for the other when we needed to.”

“Your poor parents.”

“Even they had trouble telling us apart on occasion. We’d be in so much trouble when they’d figure out they’d been duped,” he laughed and stood. “I’d better head off. Got a few errands to run.”

“Thank you again. I’ll have to get the two of you over for dinner as a thank you for being such welcoming neighbours.”

“We’d love that. Neither of us are the greatest cooks so any chance for home cooking is gratefully taken,” he said, stepping back into his shoes. “See you later, Rey.”

“Bye. Say hi to Kylo for me.”

“Will do.” With a final wave Ben grabbed his mower and left her yard.

Rey slumped over her kitchen bench, resting her overheated face on the granite, trying to cool down. 

Over the next few weeks, Rey found herself talking to Ben and Kylo more often than she would have expected. It seemed that one or the other always seemed to be around when she went outside and they’d stop and talk to her. One time, Kylo asked if she could take delivery of a package for them as neither would be home.

Happy to help, she was surprised when both men came over to pick it up that evening. She’d been wearing a light Hawaiian print sundress which accentuated her bust and she couldn’t help noticing that their eyes would drop to her cleavage then back to her face.

Despite the heat, she couldn’t stop her nipples pebbling as she stood before them, both of them dressed in their dress pants and shirt, muscles straining the material as flashes of her filthy imaginings flickered through her brain. 

They were just so damned gorgeous and she was only a normal, red-blooded woman, after all. If she used them to get herself off every night, well, they didn’t need to know.

About a month after she met the twins, Rey had Rose and Finn over for dinner and decided to invite the brothers. Knocking on their door, her breath was stolen as usual when Kylo opened it, his eyes roaming over her from head to toe. Kylo agreed with alacrity.

Rey was a little surprised. She thought they’d find an excuse not to spend an evening with people older than their age group but he seemed genuinely eager, assuring her that Ben would be happy to have something that wasn’t fast food.

Rose and Finn had just settled into her patio furniture, having admired her new home, when the doorbell rang. Rey had decided to wear a strappy sundress that flattered her figure, her breasts shown to advantage and she didn’t fail the notice how their eyes roamed over her. For her part, she could have easily drooled over the two sexy young men on her doorstep. Kylo was dressed in all black, jeans topped by a black shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the seams straining over his broad shoulders and chest while Ben wore blue jeans with a tight maroon t-shirt that lovingly outlined his pecs.

Each of them handed Rey a bottle of wine as their contribution to the evening before she then led them out to introduce them to her friends. She nearly laughed when Rose’s eyes bugged out of her face at her first glimpse of the twins, giving her a sly wink.

Kylo and Finn instantly found common ground, both being lawyers and the evening passed pleasantly. After dinner, Rose helped Rey wash up, taking the opportunity to gush about the twins.

“Whoo girl,” she muttered with a grin. “Those two are a veritable candy shop, Rey. I might have to pop over more often.”

Rey laughed and shook her head. “I hope Finn doesn’t hear you.”

“I never said I’d touch, Rey.” Waggling her eyebrows, Rose leaned closer. “But you’ve got nothing holding you back.”

“Other than the fact that I’m an old woman compared to them,” she reply wryly. “Why would either one even look my way when they probably go out with models?”

Rose shrugged. “I don’t know. I’ve seen a glance or two thrown your way tonight when they thought no-one was looking.”

“Oh, shut up. That’s not true.”

“Suit yourself, but if they offer, I wouldn’t say no, if I were you,” Rose pointed out.

“I’m not looking for a man, even if your preposterous idea was true.”

“Never said you had to marry either of them but can you imagine getting fucked by one of those dreamboats?” smirked Rose.

Flicking the tea towel at her friend, Rey shook her head. “One can only dream.” 

An hour later Rose and Finn said their goodbyes, leaving Rey with the twins, who were lazily talking. They’d moved into the lounge after dinner and Rey was about to sit in a free chair when Kylo patted the empty seat on the lounge beside him. “Why don’t you sit here, Rey?”

Heart racing at the way the twins were looking at her, Rey shook her head. “I’m fine here.”

Ben, who’d gotten to his feet, took her hand and she couldn’t suppress the shudder that went through her at the touch of his skin. Pulling her gently down onto the lounge, he sat on her other side so that she was surrounded by their heat and the scent of their aftershave.

“Ahh, wh-“

Her words were cut off when Kylo leaned over and pressed a kiss to the crook of her shoulder as Ben’s large hand landed on her upper thigh, his thumb rubbing up and down, the heat searing her through the material.

“What are…are…you doing?” stuttered Rey, feeling her blood thicken with arousal but also confusion.

Placing a soft kiss on the sensitive skin below her ear, Ben murmured, “We want you. Let us make you feel good.”

Head spinning, Rey pushed the brothers back, looking at each one in bewilderment. “But I’m ten years older than you. I’m not stick-thin. Why would you want me when you can have anyone?” She narrowed her eyes, not wanting to believe the worst. “Are you messing with me?”

Kylo reached out and turned her face towards his, sincerity shining from his beautiful eyes. “No, we’d never do that, Rey. From the moment we met you we’ve been attracted to you. We want a real woman, not a girl. You’re so fucking sexy.”

She turned to Ben, who had the identical expression as his twin. “Both of you? At the same time?”

“We’ve shared everything since we were in the womb,” replied Ben with a smirk. 

“Even women?”

Ben shrugged. “We have the same taste in women so more often than not, if she’s willing.”

“How? One at a time? Together? I’ve never had a threesome,” she asked, feeling herself growing heavy between her legs at the implications.

Kylo grabbed her hand and drew it to his lips, kissing each finger in turn. Rey’s breath was becoming more laboured with each second. “However you want it, sweetheart.”

“We’ve got all night,” murmured Ben, nuzzling her throat. “We can take it in turns at first and if you want us at the same time later, we can do that. It’s our favourite.” He delicately nipped her skin, his moustache tickling her.

Rey felt, rather than heard, the moan leave her throat at his words. Kylo was licking each finger in turn before pecking kisses up her arm until he got to her shoulder. She unconsciously grabbed each twin’s thigh as they both suckled on her throat from both sides until Ben turned her face in order to kiss her.

His lips were incredibly soft as he brushed back and forth over hers until he pressed deeper, his tongue seeking entry. With a tiny whimper, Rey opened her mouth, savouring the taste of wine on his tongue as he explored her mouth, his hand rubbing up and down her arm.

As soon as he pulled back, Kylo demanded his turn, his hand cupping her face as he kissed her hungrily, his mouth as equally delicious as his brother’s.

For the next few minutes, Rey went back and forth, kissing each one, moaning softly when two large hands began tracing shapes on her stomach before moving up to cup a breast each. The twin she wasn’t kissing would kiss her throat and shoulder as her hands squeezed their thighs, overwhelmed with sensation.

Barely noticing, they undid the ties at her shoulder, allowing the material to fall, revealing her breasts, her nipples stiff and aching.

“Fuck,” muttered Kylo. “Your tits are delicious. Don’t you think so, Ben?”

Pulling away from her mouth, Ben looked down and licked his lips. “I need a taste.”

Without warning, as if they were in some sort of synchronised dance, both men bent down and licked a trail from her throat down to her full breast. Ben, being more impatient, sucked her nipple straight into his mouth while Kylo took his time, kissing and nipping the fullness of her breast, teasing the nipple with his tongue before taking it in his mouth.

Panting heavily, literally feeling the wetness seeping between her legs, Rey cupped both of their heads as they suckled her nipples, carding her fingers through their silky hair, clenching her fingers when they gently bit them, sending licks of fire straight to her aching sex.

“Oh god,” she sighed shakily when Kylo’s hand burrowed under the material of her dress and began fondling the skin of her thigh, moving slowly towards her heat.

“Fuck, but I can’t wait to taste your cunt,” breathed Ben. 

“I can’t wait to fuck you,” added Kylo. “We’re going to make you come so many times. Do you want that, Rey?”

“Do you want us to fill you until all you can feel is us?” asked Ben throatily, his hand stroking her other thigh.

Already highly sensitised from the sensations the twins were drawing from her, Rey fleetingly wondered how she would survive so much stimulation before tossing that thought aside. This, right here, was one of her forbidden fantasies coming true. To get thoroughly fucked by not one, but two, incredibly hot younger men had to be most women’s dream. “Yes. I want you fuck me,” she gasped throatily as Ben sucked hard, almost to the point of pain.

“Are you wet for us?” asked Kylo, releasing her nipple which so hard it could cut glass, to suck on her throat before taking her mouth again. Without waiting for her answer, his hand moved up and cupped her sex, drawing another moan from her.

“She’s sopping wet, Ben,” he smiled, pulling away to grin at his twin.

Ben let go of her nipple with a pop, and returned the grin. “Let’s make her even wetter.” At Kylo’s nod, he stood up. “I think we need a bed, Rey.”

Rey nodded eagerly. Her sex was positively throbbing in anticipation. About to stand, she gasped as Kylo picked her up in his arms and carried her up the stairs, following Ben who quickly guessed which one was her bedroom.

Once inside, Kylo set her back on her feet and both men immediately surrounded her, wrapping her in their arms, grinding their erections into her hips. They were so hard and from what she could feel, proportional to their height. It filled her with equal amounts of trepidation and anticipation. She hadn’t had sex in forever and now she was about to have sex with two huge men.

Rey didn’t know if she was brave enough to take them both at the same time. She’d had anal sex with Hux a few times but he’d been a lot smaller than Ben and Kylo. The thought of having both their cocks inside her at the same time was tempting but Rey decided she would see how she felt about it once they really got started.

“Let’s take this off, hmm?” murmured Ben as he reached for her zipper. Her dress fell to the ground, leaving her in only her pink lace underwear. 

Fully aware of the flaws in her figure, Rey instinctively moved to cover her stomach up, but Kylo grabbed her hands. “You’re so hot, Rey,” he told her, his eyes and free hand stroking the sensitive skin. 

“Yes,” agreed Ben, fondling her breast, squeezing the flesh in his huge hand. “I love having something to grab on to,” he said, his other hand stroking her hip before moving to her bum and kneading the flesh there. “I want to bite every inch,” he groaned, rutting gently into her.

“Delicious,” agreed Kylo, taking her nipple back into his mouth. 

Rey felt like a puppet, manipulated by two puppet masters, as they pulled her underwear down, leaving her completely naked before the brothers. 

“Nice and bare for us,” smirked Ben, licking his kiss-swollen lips. 

Hux had liked her bare and Rey had become used to it, preferring to remain that way now. After waxing for so many years, there was hardly any hair there now anyway.

“I think it’s a little unfair I’m the only naked one here,” she complained huskily, looking pointedly at their crotches, both men sporting impressive bulges. “I want to see if you’re identical everywhere.”

Grinning at each other, Ben and Kylo stripped off their clothes slowly, watching her face the whole time.

Rey had ogled them enough to know their torsos were god-like but nearly moaned when they stood in just their boxer briefs. “All of it,” she demanded huskily. Obeying her command, they hooked their thumbs in their underwear and pulled them down, their thick, rigid cocks springing out. 

Holy fuck! They were definitely proportional and Rey discovered that they were nearly identical as well. Long and straight, their cocks stood out proudly from beds of trimmed hair, the heads a dull, dark red with arousal.

Ben and Kylo were perfect and she was going to get her brains fucked out by the two of them.

Unable to help herself, Rey reached out and took hold of each of their cocks in her hands, loving the way they both groaned simultaneously. Watching the way their throats moved as they swallowed heavily, she stroked their hardness a few times before sinking to her knees.

“Oh fuck,” gasped Kylo as she licked his cock from base to tip, nibbling on the head before sucking deeply as she continued stroking Ben’s. After a few moments, she swapped and did the same to Ben.

“So good,” groaned Ben, his hand cupping her head as she took him deeper.

Going from one brother to the next, Rey took her fill of their delicious cocks, the saltiness of their pre-cum making her moan with her own arousal. She could feel her slick and the throbbing between her legs was driving her crazy.

Ben pulled back, followed by Kylo, ignoring her pout. “I think it’s our turn to have a taste.”

Helping her to her feet, they pushed her backwards so she fell back on her bed, quickly scrambling backwards so they had room to join her. Kylo spread her legs and groaned loudly.

“Look how wet she is, Ben.”

“And swollen,” added Ben throatily. “Ready for our cocks, aren’t you, Rey?” At her frantic nod, the twins grinned at each other and reached out a hand.

Obviously practiced at this, they each traced a finger over her folds, delicately stroking the aching flesh before one pressed down on her throbbing clit as the other pushed a finger inside.

“Oh god,” gasped Rey, as they began moving in concert. “Oh fuck!”

“Nice and tight,” crooned Kylo, fucking her with his finger. “Have a feel, Ben.” Nodding eagerly, Ben pushed his own finger inside and Rey cried out. Their two fingers together were wider than her vibrator and she could feel the delicious stretch as they moved.

After a few minutes, the tension within Rey building, they pulled out, much to her dismay.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart,” reassured Ben. “We just need to taste you so badly.”

Moving around so that Kylo was lying beside her, his fingers plucking at her nipple, Ben shuffled down the bed and pressed a kiss to her inner thigh before licking a stripe through her aching cunt, drawing a strangled cry from Rey. “Wait till you taste her Ky,” he mumbled before diving in.

Rey was delirious with pleasure as his skilled mouth licked and suckled her sex, his tongue fucking as deep as he could go before moving up to stroke her swollen clit, driving her mad until he sucked it into his mouth. Meanwhile, Kylo was bent over her, sucking and biting each nipple in turn, rolling and pulling on the free one with his fingers and then swapping over.

All the stimulation was too much for Rey and with a harsh cry, her first orgasm crashed over her, her body trembling from the intense pleasure.

“Oh, that was beautiful,” smiled Kylo, kissing her deeply. “My turn,” he said to his brother, who was sitting up and wiping his mouth.

With practiced ease, they changed positions and in no time, her brain still mush from her orgasm, Rey’s body began climbing again as Kylo began devouring her, his mouth just as skilled as his twin. Ben straddled her shoulders, his dick weeping as it neared her mouth.

Rey eagerly grabbed it and eased it into her mouth, sucking it as if it were a popsicle as Kylo fucked her with his tongue. For the next few minutes, all that could be heard were the wet, filthy sounds of sucking and licking, accompanied by their pleasured groans.

Ben gave a strangled gasp and pulled out of her mouth, gripping his wet cock. “You’re gonna make me come and I want to come in your tight little pussy,” he bit out in a strangled voice as he lay next to her, his hand fondling her breast.

At the same time, Kylo sat up between her spread legs, his eyes almost black with arousal. “Are you ready to be fucked, Rey?” He looked down at his cock, which was throbbing and dripping with pre-cum.

“Yes,” moaned Rey, gripping the sheets.

“I’m clean but we’ve got con-“

“No,” she bit out. “I’ve had an IUD for years and it’s been so long. I want to feel your cum inside me.”

“Fuck, yes,” he replied huskily, grinning at his twin, who grinned back in satisfaction. “I love fucking raw.” 

Kissing his way up her body, sucking one nipple roughly into his mouth, he teased her pulsing clit with his tip, smearing it with her slick. Just as Rey was about to beg him to fuck her, he notched himself at her weeping opening and pushed in, his size stretching her deliciously.

“Oh fuck!” she cried out, as Kylo seated himself completely inside her, his size filling every single crevice she never realised had been empty.

“So tight,” ground out Kylo as he pulled out slowly before thrusting back in hard, drawing a harsh gasp from her. 

“You look so good getting fucked by my brother,” crooned Ben into her throat as he plucked her taut nipple. “I can’t wait to fuck you myself.”

The bed began creaking as Kylo’s hips sped up, moulding and remoulding her tight cunt with each thrust, adjusting his angle until he found the right spot, his tip massaging it as he pounded her into the mattress.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” gasped Kylo, his weight supported on his hands, looking down to watch his soaked cock move in and out of her body.

“Look at those sexy tits bouncing as Kylo fucks you,” murmured Ben. The speed of Kylo’s thrusting had her boobs bouncing rhythmically until Ben took one into his mouth.

“Play with her clit,” demanded Kylo, his voice harsh. Ben obeyed instantly, reaching down to strum her swollen nub.

“Oh! Oh… _fuck…I’m…I-_ “ The combined stimulation of Kylo’s dick and Ben’s finger was too much for Rey, and with a loud, keening cry, climaxed for the second time, her inner muscles clamping down on Kylo.

“ _Fuck!_ ” he shouted and with a hoarse grunt, pressed himself as deep as he could and let go, shooting thick streams of cum into her, so much that it seeped out between their bodies, puddling on the sheet beneath them.

“Fuck yeah, that’s hot,” breathed Ben, pumping his rigid cock as he watched Kylo slow down his thrusting and kiss Rey, who’s eyes were glazed with pleasure.

With a moan, Kylo pulled out, still half hard, his cock glistening with their combined cum and sat back his haunches, looking at her swollen pussy then flopping down beside her, his sweaty chest sawing up and down as he tried to regain his own breath. Ben leaned down to kiss Rey, who was still panting heavily. “Ready for me?”

Feeling a little lightheaded from the strength of her orgasm, Rey nodded. It was like the twins were her own personal aphrodisiac because despite being replete, the thought of having Ben fuck her while filled with his brother’s cum, the depravity of it, was so arousing she could feel her pulse picking up again. These two might kill her tonight but she’d go happy and sated.

“Yes, please,” she replied huskily. She wondered if she’d be able to speak tomorrow, much less walk.

With a shit-eating grin, Ben moved around the bed, his weeping cock bouncing with each movement. Expecting that he’d fuck her like this, Rey was surprised when his hands turned her over so she was on her stomach. Not satisfied, he manoeuvred her legs so her arse was in the air, completely bare to his gaze.

“Fuck, Ky! You’ve stretched her right out for me,” chuckled Ben as he kneaded her flesh. “I love hips you can sink your hands and teeth into,” he groaned, bending over and gently biting down on one cheek before his tongue licked her sensitive folds, moving his tongue to her puckered hole. “Mmm, can I play with this, Rey?” His finger replaced his tongue, stroking and massaging it.

Rey groaned into the pillow. “Yes! Please!” Smearing his finger with her and Kylo’s mixed juices, he massaged her for a few moments before gently pushing his finger inside to the first knuckle. Rey panted with excitement. It had been years since she been fucked anally and she’d forgotten how much she enjoyed the sensation. 

“Yes, that’s it, sweetheart,” crooned Ben. “I think you’ll be able to take us both later. You like that, don’t you?” he said as he stretched her open enough to add another finger, not thrusting, just massaging. “For now though, I need to come.”

Pulling his fingers out, he gripped her hips as he lined himself up and penetrated her with one brutal thrust. Rey cried out with pleasure, so wet from Kylo’s fucking that he slid inside with ease.

“You were… _fuck_ …right, Ky,” he panted harshly as he wasted no time, fucking into her immediately. “Still so… _fuck_ …tight even with… _fuck_ …your cock in here before.”

Kylo grinned as he slowly stroked his spent cock and watched his brother fuck, the bed bouncing in a hypnotic fashion, making him drowsy. He watched Rey’s flushed face, her hair damp and reached out to push it out her face. She was moaning continuously as Ben pounded into her.

“Oh…god…” she moaned, Ben’s dick so deep she could feel him against her cervix. Normally she didn’t like that but she was so turned on and loose from her previous orgasms, that she was loving it.

Ben pushed his thumb into her rear hole as he fucked her, making her grunt with pleasure. All civility was thrown out the window as they were reduced to basic animalistic rutting, Ben grunting harshly with every inward thrust, the bed creaking loudly as he pounded brutally into her. Kylo reached underneath her body and rolled her nipple between his fingers.

“Fuck!” she screamed as Ben’s cock stroked her bundle of nerves and she felt an overwhelming pressure building in her groin. He reached around and plucked her sensitive clit in time with his thrusting.

Without warning, she gave a harsh, guttural cry as she came, gushing around Ben’s cock as she virtually blacked out from the over-stimulation, wave upon wave of pleasure sweeping over her.

Behind her, Ben grunted loudly as she contracted around him, his thighs soaked from her climax, balls drawn up with his impending orgasm. Throwing his head back, mouth open, he climaxed violently, spilling himself deep inside, cock pulsing seemingly endlessly as he slumped over her body, his own covered in a sheen of sweat.

“That was fucking hot,” said Kylo as he stroked Rey’s shoulder.

With a groan and final twitch of his dick, Ben pulled out, a flood of cum spilling out of her, and threw himself down on her other side. “Fuck, I think my dick’s going to fall off.”

Exhausted but more sated than she’d ever felt, Rey giggled into her pillow barely having the strength to roll over onto her back.

“How do you feel? You okay?” asked Kylo softly, kissing her cheek sweetly as he brushed her hair back from her forehead.

Rey nodded. “I think I’m too old for this,” she joked croakily. “But what a way to go.”

Still catching his breath, Ben kissed her other cheek. “We’ve made a mess of your bed. You ever squirt before?”

“No,” she shook her head. “And it was worth it. Damn, but that’s the best fuck I’ve ever had.”

Kylo kissed her languidly. “We’re not done yet, sweetheart.”

Sucking in a deep breath, Rey nodded. “Give me a few minutes before we go again. I’m not as young as I once was but I’m going to have both of you at the same time if it kills me.”

“Only with pleasure,” promised Ben, lazily stroking her stomach, his own eyes closing.

Without realising it, they all fell asleep, Rey sandwiched between the heat of the twins’ bodies. 

Hands tenderly stroking her stomach and breast woke her up, her bleary eyes taking in Kylo’s face as he watched her. Feeling movement behind her, she turned her head see Ben smiling.

“How long were we asleep?” she rasped.

“Only a couple of hours,” replied Kylo. “It felt good sleeping next to you.”

Ben leaned over and kissed her sweetly. “We all needed to regain our strength.” He languidly played with her breast. “Are you ready for round two?”

Kylo had sat up and was kissing his way down her body, tonguing her belly button as he caressed her leg, kneading and pinching the flesh of her thighs. Rey had realised that the men liked to stroke and squeeze her body, that it gave them pleasure and for the first time in a very long time, felt attractive again. Wanted. As if her imperfect body was okay. 

Caressing both their cheeks, she felt a surge of affection for the brothers. Though they were much younger, they were both so mature and they’d never made her feel like their age gap was an obstacle. “Let’s have a shower. I need to clean up the mess you made,” she told them with a knowing grin.

Kissing them in turn, she got up, feeling the twinge between her legs as she walked to her ensuite. The twins followed, both semi erect already and despite the tenderness, Rey could feel herself becoming aroused again as she remembered what they were going to do.

Hot water streaming down their bodies, Rey revelled in being the centre of the twins’ attention as one soaped her up while the other washed her hair, their erections brushing against her skin as they moved, dropping light kisses on her shoulders, face, throat. Rey took her time enjoying their bodies, tracing the dips and divots of their formidable torsos, admiring the taut firmness of their bums and strong thighs, and stroking their cocks lazily, the dripping water easing the glide of her hand.

Even if this never happened again, and she sincerely hoped it would, tonight would be the best sexual experience of her life. She would treasure the memory always. There were still more memories to make yet, though.

Drying themselves off, Rey stripped the soiled sheets off her bed, replacing it with a clean one with the help of the twins, enjoying the way their bodies moved, so confident in their masculinity.

Once that was done, they moved to surround her, one in front, one behind. Their erections were pressed into her stomach and lower back as they kissed her, Ben suckling her collar bones as Kylo nibbled on her throat.

Any discomfort between her legs was forgotten as she started to throb again, becoming soaked almost instantly. Kylo reached between her legs, smiling as he stroked her folds, covering his fingers with her slick then sucking one into his mouth, before offering the other to her. Rey opened her mouth and sucked her arousal off his finger.

“Hot,” murmured Ben as he reached around her body and repeated the action. “Tastes amazing, doesn’t she, Ky?”

“Hmm,” mumbled Kylo as he bent down and sucked her nipple into his mouth. They were darkened from the bruises that she knew she’d have tomorrow from the attention they’d received tonight, both men seemingly fixated on them.

As she enjoyed their attention, they ground their erections into her, already dripping and leaving trails on her skin. Without realising it, she was lying back on her bed, her legs spread as Ben licked and sucked on her clit. 

“Do you have lube?” asked Kylo.

“In the drawer,” she replied huskily, moaning as Ben ate her out. Kylo quickly found it and joined his brother as he coated his fingers with the lube.

“Turn over. We need to prepare you so you don’t get hurt,” he instructed. Gushing again at the realisation that she was really doing this, Rey flipped onto her stomach. “You’re already nice and relaxed but I need to stretch you so you can take us both.” Liberally coating her puckered hole with the lube, he began massaging it then pushed one, then two, fingers into her. Rey was panting heavily as Ben fucked her slowly with two fingers in her cunt at the same time, giving her some idea of how full she was going to feel with both their thick cocks inside her.

“Oh god, that feels amazing,” she moaned as their fingers moved in concert, their free hands massaging her arse and back.

“You’re going to take our cocks so well,” crooned Kylo. “You were made for this.”

Ben pressed against her front wall and rubbed her g-spot. “Come for us, sweetheart. The more relaxed you are, the easier it’ll be for us to fuck you together.” 

The obscene squelching noise of their fingers moving in and out of her, along with the way Ben stroked her, had Rey crying out with pleasure as she came for the fourth time that night.

As she recovered her senses, Ben moved up the bed and pulled her over his body, his erection pressing up against her throbbing cunt. Kissing her deeply, he reached between them and pressed up into her, Rey moaning again at the intrusion.

Sitting up a little, Rey began grinding back and forth, loving the feel of his thickness inside her, the sound of Kylo preparing himself behind her driving up her arousal to insane levels. 

“Ready to take Kylo?” breathed Ben, pumping his hips up into her. Rey was beyond words and simply nodded.

Kylo moved behind her, straddling Ben’s legs, his cock bouncing on her arse. “Lean over, honey. Tell me to stop if it becomes too much, okay?” Rey nodded, resting her head on Ben’s shoulder, excitement racing through her. “I’m going to go slow,” he reassured her.

Breathing heavily, Rey felt the coolness of the lube hit her body as Kylo pressed a liberal amount into her, wanting to ease his entrance. This was followed by slurping sounds as he coated himself thoroughly. 

Heart racing, Rey moaned as Kylo’s tip pressed into her. Breathing deeply, she relaxed her body as much as possible, Ben’s hands stroking her back in a soothing motion as Kylo pumped slowly back and forth as he worked his way into her, the space tight with Ben already filling her.

“Oh fuck!” she groaned as his cock pushed through the tight ring of muscle, his deep voice swearing as he buried himself to the hilt. “I’m so…full,” she gasped.

It was incredible. Kylo’s cock stretching her further than she’d ever been stretched, the sting of being filled to the brim by their dicks was mind-blowing. 

“Ky, I’m going to come real quick,” panted Ben beneath her. “It feels too good.”

Kylo gripped her hips and pumped in small movements, allowing her to adjust to the both of them. “Tell us… _fuck_ …when we can… _oh fuck_ …move.”

“Now!” she keened. “Fuck me!”

With low growl, Kylo began fucking her while Ben planted his feet on the bed and thrust upwards. They obviously knew what they were doing because they moved in tandem. As Ben pulled out, Kylo pushed in and vice versa.

The bed was creaking loudly as their movements sped up, Rey crying out loudly as she quickly climbed towards her peak.

“Oh god! _GOD!_ Yes…yes… _yes…YES!!!_ ” she screamed, stimulated beyond belief. A part of her couldn’t believe her body could feel this much pleasure and survive.

“Come,” begged Kylo, hips pumping erratically, all rhythm lost as his own climax neared.

“Fuck, I’m going to come,” cried Ben, the muscles of his neck taut as he threw his head back. Reaching down, Kylo flicked her over-sensitised clit back and forth, needing her to peak before letting go.

With a loud scream, uncaring if the whole neighbourhood heard, Rey crashed into her orgasm, her whole body shaking and all strength lost as she fell onto Ben’s chest. With their dicks still moving inside her, it seemed to last for minutes and she was in another world. 

She didn’t hear the loud guttural cries of Ben and Kylo as they spilled themselves into her, gasping harshly as her residual shudders milked them of their very essence.

Kylo fell onto her back and she was the figurative meat in their sexy sandwich as they struggled to regain their senses. With a groan, Kylo pulled out and flopped onto his back. Beneath her, Ben’s cock softened and slipped out. Rey lay semi-comatose on his chest, feeling their combined ejaculations dripping out of her. 

With the last of her strength, Rey rolled off Ben and lay between them, grabbing a hand each.

“Incredible,” she panted. “I don’t think I’ll ever be able to walk again but it was totally worth it.”

Ben chuckled next her. “Fuck, that was good.”

“Your arse feels heavenly,” croaked Kylo. “You’ll have to fuck her there next time, Ben.”

“Can we wait a day or two before that happens?” asked Rey with a tired grin. “I need to recover from tonight.”

Ben turned to her, his whiskey coloured eyes hopeful. “Will we do this again?”

Rey looked at both of them. “Did you want to?”

“Hell yeah,” replied Kylo. “That was the best fuck we’ve ever had. Right, Ben?”

“Fuck yes,” nodded Ben. “I want to fuck you every night.”

Rey bit her lip, her mind racing. She knew that if people found out what she did, she’d face the censure of the wider society. She was breaking so many taboos. Not only were they much younger than her, the fact that she was fucking both at the same time would raise eyebrows.

Then again, she’d spent all her life following other peoples’ rules and it had made her miserable. The advantage of being older was that she could do what she wanted and people’s opinions of her behaviour mattered little anymore.

She was an independent woman, with her own means and she was beholden to no one. If she wanted to have an affair with two incredible younger men at the same time and they wanted to be with her, it was no one’s business but theirs.

Rey didn’t know what the future held and how this would play out but she wasn’t about to worry about it. She would enjoy their company, their bodies, for as long they all wanted this. 

And she would have a lot of fun along the way.

Reaching out and cradling both of them to her breasts, Rey kissed their heads. “If you’re happy to keep doing this, then I’m all for it. But for now, I’m about to pass out. Stay with me tonight.”

The two men reached up and kissed her cheek affectionately before they settled down, their arms holding her protectively.

Rey smiled.


End file.
